Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity
Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity (also known as GTA: LC, Louis City, GTA 6 and GTA VI ) '''is a game made by Mrmn1 and Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was teased on July 3rd, 2018, in the Mortal Kombat 11's Retired Pack reveal trailer and a debut trailer was released two days later. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity evolves almost every game mechanic that was in previous game. The Weapon Wheel from GTA V returns, as well as the FPS/TPS swap. GTA 6 also features activities such as Jet Ski Races, Car Races, Bike Races, Darts, Tortures and Free Falling. Face Switch A new mechanic, which can allow you to switch faces between Louis Redfield and John Everett to give the player a second chance to avoid the police. Veichles GTA 6 includes a variety of veichles such as airplanes, helicopters, cars, utility vehicles, emergency service cars, motorcycles, and jet skis. Players in GTA 6 will also be able to ride animals such as Lions, Tigers, Horses, Elephants and Wolfs. Submarines will also be featured in GTA 6. Weapons Weapons from GTA V will return to GTA 6, as well as the attachments. Players will be able to use veichles to kill enemies. Weapons will be buyable from the '''Weapon Market, and will be usable through the Weapon Wheel. Weapons will be upgradeable. Multiplayer GTA 6's Online Multiplayer mode will have an Open World, over 10 maps, over 5 modes and Races. Multiplayer Characters are customizeable. Plot The story of the game tells about Louis Redfield, a gang leader, and his partner in crime, Tyrell Everett, and they are looking for The Stone of Prahbu. Editions Comparisions Music Like previous games, GTA 6 will also feature radio stations. The featured radio stations are: Wildecliff on Air! Plays EDM music. The radio station is hosted by the DJ, Hardwell. West Coast Hits Plays West Coast Rap Hits. The radio station is hosted by the rapper, Snoop Dogg. Rocks 'n' Stones Plays rock music. The radio station is hosted by Aerosmith's frontman, Steven Tyler. Funks fo' Punks Plays funk music. The radio station is hosted by the pianist, Stevie Wonder. Major Keys Plays modern rap music. The radio station is hosted by the producer, DJ Khaled. Pop It! Plays pop music. The radio station is hosted by the pop singer, Bebe Rexha. Peace and Chill Plays dancehall and reggae music. The radio station is hosted by the dancehall-and-EDM trio, Major Lazer. ASOT Plays trance and techno music. The radio station is hosted by the DJ, Armin van Buuren. Playlist A custom playlist made by the player. "The Creed" Expansion Pack '' Main article: LouiCity: The Creed'' LouiCity: The Creed '''is an expansion game/pack for '''Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity. The game is developed by Ubisoft Quebec and Rockstar North and published by Ubisoft and Rockstar Games. Voice Cast Trivia * This is the second game of the Aethranorioum Universe. * This is the first game developed by Rockstar North for the Aethranorioum Universe. * This is the first GTA game to not include any human in the game's cover. * The game features cameos from Mortal Kombat 11 and Corpses Around Us.